Afrodita de Piscis: Crónicas de una Leyenda
by Elite-Dorada
Summary: Prólogo: El legado de la doceava casa ha pasado de generación en espera de que la próxima reencarnación de Albafica tome su puesto con un nuevo nombre: Afrodita de Piscis.


**Prólogo**

**En algún lugar del Santuario**  
_11 años atrás._

—¿Preparado?

Unos ojos celestes se abren en dirección a la voz que ha roto el silencio. El hombre que le habla se encuentra en frente suya, situado a una considerable distancia, examinándolo con fijeza y buscando el momento para actuar. No habrá marcha atrás y el resultado será irrevocable.

—¿La quieres?

La mano señala hacia la caja dorada, lejana e impenetrable, juez mudo de la prueba final que se va a llevar a cabo en breves instantes. Junto a la jaula dorada del pez, un Patriarca silencioso permanece con la vista fija sobre el aspirante a la armadura. La máscara que porta da a su presencia una apariencia espectral.

—Va a ser mía, no lo dudes —responde el joven con firmeza.

—Antes… deberás sobrevivir.

Una rosa roja nace entre los dedos del maestro, con un gesto de su mano la tierra tiembla y se rompe para dejar salir con estrépito las imponentes zarzas de rosales, adornados por el color carmesí de los pétalos de sus flores. Con un segundo movimiento el discípulo es cercado, siendo el espacio libre suprimido casi al límite hasta quedar las espinas a tan sólo unos milímetros de la piel desnuda.

—Estoy listo.

Impávido, su rostro no muestra emoción alguna y sus brazos se abren separándose del cuerpo indefenso. Con un último gesto el maestro da la orden definitiva y las zarzas se aferran con rapidez y fuerza al cuerpo, arañando, clavando y rasgando a placer. Ejercen una dura presión en los músculos y dan lugar a múltiples heridas que ofrecen vía libre al veneno de las espinas. El profundo dolor se une al delicioso aroma de las rosas que entran sin oposición por las fosas nasales para alcanzar la misma alma de su víctima. Inmovilizado, el joven lo único que puede hacer es soportar, sintiendo los huesos a punto de crujir y el fuego tóxico del veneno mezclándose con su sangre en las venas. Sus ojos se nublan, las piernas desfallecen pero es mantenido erguido en contra de su voluntad. De repente, ya no siente nada y todo en su mente se vuelve negro...

...

El joven despierta sobre un manto de pétalos rojos y sonríe porque sabe que ha vencido. Se pone en pie y muestra su cuerpo ileso y carente de marcas a su maestro, quien ha esperado el resultado a su lado tanto para bien como para mal.

—Has sobrevivido al abrazo de las Rosas Diabólicas, ahora eres inmune a cualquier veneno y tu propia sangre... se ha convertido en uno.

Un potente brillo los interrumpe, la caja dorada se abre y de su interior surge la armadura de oro que acepta al discípulo como su nuevo portador.

—El legado de Alfabika te pertenece, ya eres un caballero al servicio de la diosa Atenea.

—¿Te arrepientes ahora de todas las veces que dudaste de mi?— contesta altanero el recién nacido Santo de Oro —Te dije que lo iba a lograr —sonríe con prepotencia a lo que su maestro responde con otra mueca de la misma índole.

—Como es tradición entre caballeros de oro, elegiré el nombre que has de llevar a partir de este día. Será engañoso, igual que tu apariencia, pero detrás permanecerá escondida tu verdadera naturaleza y esa será tu ventaja, como las rosas que esconden el veneno tras su atrayente aroma y sus bellas formas. Estas son ahora tus armas... Afrodita de Piscis.

El viejo nombre queda renegado al pasado y permanecerá oculto en el recuerdo de aquel que lo sacrificó en favor de un objetivo mayor.

La armadura reluce llena de vida sobre el cuerpo de su nuevo propietario, totalmente preparado para afrontar su destino y alcanzar sus propios intereses.

* * *

_N.A. Esta historia pertenece a un juego de rol conformado por varias personas. Puedes leer en nuestra cuenta de Fanfiction la misma historia desde la perspectiva de cada uno de los personajes que la integran, donde cada uno ha tenido que vivir sus propios conflictos pero todos están atados a los mismos sucesos en el Santuario._

_Esta es la primera historia que se ha subido, pero poco a poco se irán subiendo las de los demás dorados._

_Para que entiendas qué sucede, será importante que pongas atención a las fechas y horarios que vendrán acompañando esta trama._

_También, si deseas unirte a nuestro grupo, puedes enviarnos un mensaje privado. Estamos buscando a Dohko y Shura y a cualquier otro personaje que quiera integrarse._


End file.
